


Hamburger withdrawal

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack.  Missing scene set immediately after their encounter with Famine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburger withdrawal

Hamburger withdrawal

 

Dean left the vicinity of the panic room under protest. Bobby had insisted Dean take a break from “the Sam watch” and get something to eat. 

When he got to the kitchen he made a couple of hamburger patties from scratch. As he smelled the patties fry Dean realized just how hungry he really was. Their echoing sizzle seemed cheerfully seductive. Once cooked, he garnished them lovingly with tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, bacon and mustard. As he ate both burgers Dean wondered just how many hamburgers Castiel had consumed under the influence of Famine.

At the thought of his name, Castiel appeared in Bobby's kitchen.

“Hello, Dean.”

Cas smelled the hamburger juices on Dean. His eyes blew wide open at the smell of the meat.

Dean looked from the angel to his own empty plate back to the angel again. Drippings from his burgers had streaked from Dean's fingers to his wrists. Cas openly stared at Dean's hands. Before Dean could protest, Castiel took Dean's fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Dean felt a tingle shoot straight from his fingertips to every other part of his anatomy. He sought and caught Castiel's eyes and shot a silent question to the angel.

_WTF?_

The angel stiffened at his lack of control and removed Dean's fingers from his mouth. Castiel backed away slowly as he reluctantly met Dean's eyes. Cas wasn't sure what Dean's expression meant: pity or disgust or something else. Dean spoke with no hint of teasing.

“Dude. If you want some, all you had to do was ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a riff on the Doritos commercial where the dweeb actually sucks on another guys fingers to get a taste of the cheese.


End file.
